Black and White
by PurplePrison
Summary: Sequel to the unfortunately named "Shades of Gray". Diane and Dukat's relationship faces many challenges, both internal and external.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Diane was perched in an armchair in her quarters, biting her fingernails as she watched Dukat pack his things, evidently in a hurry. She sighed loudly to get his attention.

"Sweetheart, have you seen my left boot?" he asked without looking at her.

"Under the bed", she replied dryly.

He made his way from the table, where he was packing his bags, to the bed, and picked up his boot. As he turned around, he noticed her gloomy look and paused.

"What's wrong?" he asked and walked towards her.

She didn't answer. Instead, she frowned and turned away from him. He knelt in front of her and rested his hands on the armchair. It had been four months since their accidental meeting on Deep Space Nine and every time Dukat -a Legate and chief military advisor to the Detapa Council by now- was there for business, he stayed a little longer so he could visit Diane. He knew how difficult it was for her to be with him given their past, but he understood it was just as hard for both of them to sneak around and hide their relationship.

"I thought we discussed that", he said. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do, but..."

"I know, I know! You're a public figure, you have a family, and you can't be seen with me. I've heard all that before", she interrupted him. "But why do you have to leave so soon?"

"I told you, sweetheart, I have to keep up appearances until I talk to my wife. I can't afford her overreacting, you know that. It's not only because of my political status. If she knew, she'd take the children away!"

"I understand, but doesn't she suspect anything? At all?" she asked.

"Suspecting is very different than knowing for sure", he replied and got up.

"But, with your reputation..." she started.

He sat on the bed and put on his boot.

"My... reputation?" he asked.

"Of being..." she hesitated. "A ladies' man. To say the least."

"Ah, yes. I assure you, sweetheart, all that is in the past."

"How can I be sure? I mean, even being with you is... ambiguous at best!" she said and got up.

"Diane, after everything we've been through, I thought you'd have more faith in me! Trust me; I'm done with the old ways. Things have changed; I have changed. I deeply regret the events of the Occupation, I've told you this a million times!"

He put his arms around her, but she didn't react.

"As for the other matter... I have only one thing to say", he said quietly. "There is no one else but you. I only hope you can learn to trust me as I've learned to trust you."

She sighed again and kissed him. "I must be out of my mind".

"You and me both..."

"When will you be back?" she asked him.

"Before you know it. It's just a short week."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"How long will he be away?"

Jadzia was sitting across Diane at Quark's. She was the only person who knew about Diane and Dukat and made sure that no one else suspected anything, by covering up the incident four months ago. She was not certain that she approved entirely of their involvement, but she knew better than to judge other people's choices. And she sure wasn't going to abandon her old friend when she needed her the most, even if the situation bothered her.

"About a week" replied Diane. She had barely touched her food.

"Hmm. And how are you holding up?" asked Dax.

"Oh, the usual. Confused, frustrated, a little numb." Diane leaned forward and continued. "At first it was... you know, exciting. Intense. I barely had any time to think. Now...I just don't know. Now that we've slowed down, it seems all the problems are reemerging. Has he really changed? Can I trust him? Why would he trust me?"

"Are you sure it's worth it, then?"

"Yes, I think so. I knew it wasn't going to be a walk on the beach from the beginning, but no matter how confusing, I want this. Is it like that with Worf?"

Jadzia smiled and started playing with her hair absentmindedly.

"Kind of. Worf and I are so different, but somehow... now that we're together I can't imagine being with anyone else" she answered. "He's unlike anyone I ever dated."

"I know what you mean", replied Diane.

"Do you now? You've never told me anything about your previous dating life. You'd feel better if you shared, you know!"

"I can never escape you, Jadzia, can I?" Diane chuckled.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me I won't force you." Jadzia said crossing her arms on her chest.

"If you must know", started Diane and sat back on her chair, "I was engaged on Vulcan."

"You were…? Diane, you never cease to amaze me! What happened?" exclaimed Jadzia, surprised at what she had just heard.

"Shush! Keep your voice down! Nothing happened. It didn't work out and I left."

"I thought so" commented Dax.

"Excuse me? What does that mean exactly?" Diane raised one eyebrow.

"Well, just that you seem to do that a lot."

Diane paused.

"What do I do a lot?" she asked quietly.

"You know, the running away part when things get serious" replied Dax and then she noticed the look on Diane's face. "I'm not saying this to hurt you Diane, I'm your friend!"

"Oh, I see that. I was _forced_ to leave on both occasions, alright? I didn't want to! If I hadn't left the first time I would have died!" Diane was almost shouting by that time.

"Diane, you don't have to shout..." started Jadzia.

"The hell I don't! And you don't even know what happened on Vulcan, okay? You weren't there! Not everyone has had your perfect little life, full of parties and fun and spoiled safety!"

"Diane, you're upset right now with everything that's happening. I'm gonna go. Call me when you've calmed down. I have to go pick up a new engineer who just arrived from Vulcan" said Jadzia and got up to leave.

"Wait, Jadzia!" Diane sighed. " I'm sorry. You're right; I haven't been at my best lately. You were just trying to help. I don't want to fight." She got up as well.

"Honey, I understand. I didn't mean to upset you, you know. But I really have to go; I can't keep Commander Solin waiting." Dax said and smiled.

"Solin? Not Solin Carpenter?"

"Yes, that's the one. He prefers to go by his Vulcan name as I understand."

"It can't be..." Diane looked shocked.

"What is it? Do you know him? Isn't it a small world..."

"Oh, I don't just know him. I was engaged to him" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

A few days later, Dax turned around the corner in one of the corridors, contemplating her discussion with Diane. She didn't believe in fate, but it looked like since Diane had arrived at Deep Space Nine, she was forced to face all the demons from her past, one by one. A new figure from her past every few months, Jadzia wondered how Diane got to work on her book at all. This would be awkward though, ex-fiancées running into each other. Deep in thought, she almost didn't realize she had arrived at the turbo lift. A tall, young Vulcan was already waiting there. His hair was black, but not straight and sleek like an average Vulcan's. He had bright green eyes which examined her from top to bottom before greeting her. There was an awkward silence until the moment they arrived at Ops.

Dax made her way to her station, but she couldn't concentrate. At first, Solin had appeared very Vulcan-like. He was professional, not afraid of work, inventive and respectful, though a little secretive. Then again, it was to be expected from a Vulcan.

"That's all very well", she thought, "but something's up". Admittedly, it would be a very odd coincidence for him to be sent to Deep Space Nine, the place his ex-fiancée ran to when she left him. She doubted, of course, that he intended to hurt Diane. He was a Starfleet officer after all. Nonetheless, Jadzia had started to notice subtle changes in his behavior as time passed, which worried her, but she always reassured Diane that he had never mentioned anything about her. Dax couldn't share her doubts with anyone else, but she had begun to believe that Solin's collected and secretive demeanor was far from typical Vulcan composure and control of emotions. No, she was almost certain that he had no more control over his emotions than a human Starfleet officer in a new environment.

Indeed, while he showed no traces of anxiety, anger, bitterness or irritation, at times he appeared stubborn and even passionate about his work. He also expressed a behavior of open pride and arrogance after a while, which was mistaken by most as a Vulcan trait. "Seven lifetimes of relationships with people can't go wrong. And with everything Diane has told me…" Dax thought to herself. Solin also struck her as someone it would be dangerous to cross. She glanced at him from across the room. She had been avoiding him all she could, fearing he would inquire after Diane.

"Lieutenant, do you have a moment?" he asked, after walking up to her. There was no point in declining, he would simply insist. She nodded and they moved to a quieter spot.

"I believe", he started, "if I am not mistaken, that you must have some idea as to what I want to talk to you about".

"If I had a nickel every time someone…" she thought. But instead of finishing that thought, she said "Not a clue, commander, but I'm guessing it isn't a work thing." She wasn't going to make it easy for him.

He looked at her as if he had expected her response.

"Indeed, it is a matter of personal nature. I am told you have a friend", he said undiscouraged by her reluctance.

"I have many friends. To which one are you referring?" She was trying his patience by now, but he seemed unaffected.

He cleared his throat. "Let me rephrase that. I believe we have a common acquaintance."

"Oh?" she said simply.

"Yes, Miss Diane Jones. I fear she's been… hiding from me."

"Last I checked it wasn't against any law not wanting to see someone."

He smirked. Or so she thought.

"See, you do know what I'm talking about after all! No. No, it sure isn't. But I wanna see her. I wanna talk to her." Jadzia noticed that he was not using the formal expressions a Vulcan, even a half Vulcan, would be expected to use.

He seemed to notice he was slipping.

"I trust you will at least convey the message?" he said.

"I'll see what I can do", she answered, mostly to get rid of him.

"I sincerely hope so", she heard him say as he was leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Come on then, let's hear it!" said Julian. Diane was sitting at a table at the Replimat with Dr Bashir and Garak, having lunch. It had become a ritual, having lunch together almost every other day.

"Hear what?" asked Diane.

"I think what the doctor is referring to, my dear, is the fact that while we seem to be having lunch together increasingly lately, we are the only ones who actually eat" remarked Garak. He was halfway done with his meal and Julian had finished his, while Diane had barely touched hers.

"Oh" she said distractedly. "Right. I'm not that hungry."

"Even so, you should eat. Doctor's orders" smiled Bashir.

"Serves me right for hanging out with a doctor, I suppose."

"True. But that still leaves us with the question why your appetite is lost" said Garak.

"I got a lot on my mind Garak" she said, forcing herself to take another bite from her food. "You know that."

They both knew of course. Diane and Solin's past had gotten around the station much quicker than she would have expected, which had forced her to confess to the people closer to her who didn't already know, namely Julian and Garak.

"Yes, the mysterious ex-fiancée, we know" said Garak.

"Come on, Diane! I think you're exaggerating. Not everyone is out to get you" exclaimed Julian.

"My dear doctor, your naivety is proof that our lunches together have taught you nothing" said Garak and turned to Diane. "I happen to agree with you, Diane. There is definitely something odd about this man."

Diane sighed.

"I don't, however, consider it likely for him to attempt anything risky. Not with all these officers around, many of them his superiors", he added.

"Jadzia told me that he's been looking for me", she replied finally giving up any last effort to eat.

"I think you should go see what he wants. It's possible this was all just a coincidence."

Garak and Diane both gave Julian a weird look.

"Alright, I admit it is suspicious, but it's not like he's some deranged axe murderer, right?" he said defensively.

Diane stopped to think. Solin was not what Julian had just said, but she had a really bad feeling about the whole situation since he had arrived. She felt she was being followed lately, even though she wouldn't admit it to her friends; they would without a doubt think she was obsessed. Or paranoid. Or both.

She forced herself to smile. If her relationship with Solin had become the talk of the station, what would happen if her current relationship was revealed? She discarded the thought as she had done many times in the past few weeks. She would smile to give everyone a sense of stability. All was well.

"Of course. You're right, Julian, maybe I'm just overreacting", she said finally.

Garak remained silent. He did believe in coincidences; he just didn't trust them. He had learned that fear did not only constitute in fear for one's physical existence. There was, in fact, something ominous about commander Solin and Diane was, beyond any doubt, hiding something. However, experience had taught him that, sometimes, it is better to nod along until you have further evidence.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Diane left the Replimat in a worse mood than she was already in. With the events of the past few months, she barely had any time for her book, and her editor was already expressing concerns about the delay. She used to think that after the Occupation she would be delighted to live a quiet life. But when the quiet life she dreamt of was forced on her, her heart formed the wish and need to get away. Even though her studies were interesting, life on Vulcan was the epitome of boring. Away from the action of her past, she put her energy and need for adventure in her books-the safe way. At the moment, her life seemed to be more confusing than exciting, but this fact deprived her of her inspiration nonetheless.

What was more, Solin, a strong reminder of everything she wanted to avoid was right under her nose, winning the trust of her friends, being absolutely flawless, as if in an effort to alienate her from her new home. Their relationship had ultimately become tedious, but she always detected there was something outlandish about him. Despite the fact that they were engaged for almost a year, she never felt she knew him completely. And why would he want to see her? What could he possibly want?

Deep in thought, she was headed to her quarters. She was walking with her head down in an empty corridor when she saw him.

"Speak of the devil…" was her first thought.

Her first action was to turn around and walk the other way.

"You can't avoid me forever, Diane" said Solin. With only two strides he had caught up with her.

She turned to face him. He was standing in front of her, hands behind his back, looking straight in her eyes, steady as a rock. "Steady and stubborn", she thought.

"Solin, hello", she said. This was a fight she was determined to win.

"Good evening", he replied, as if he had just seen her. "It's been a long time since we last met. How are you?"

"Fine. You?" she said simply.

"Very well, thank you. I talked to your friend, Lieutenant Dax the other day. She informed me you did not wish to see me."

"She informed me _you_ wished to see _me_, though I can't imagine what you think we could possibly talk about", she spat back. She knew it bothered him when she imitated his manner of speech.

"Our wedding", he replied firmly, without moving a muscle.

She blinked. Vulcans don't make jokes. Vulcans don't get drunk. Vulcans don't lie. Not even half Vulcans who were brought up by their human father like Solin. Her hearing was impeccable. Julian had run all kinds of tests when she first came to the station. She was becoming a little obsessed, admittedly, but she was not paranoid, nor hallucinating.

"Excuse me?" she asked, hoping- and praying- she had misunderstood him.

"I believe I was clear. I would like to talk about our wedding."

Diane could see he was serious.

"We are not married." She made one last effort, looking for some sign of comprehension on his face.

"Indeed, we are not. But we will be", he stated.

That was it. She wasn't paranoid- _he_ was.

"But, we…" she tried to say, before she was interrupted.

"The reason I asked to be reassigned to this station was to be close to you. It became obvious Vulcan was not where you wished to live. I have come to make you my wife here." He did not blink. His voice was even and calm, and had a slight condescending tone to it, as if he was explaining something to a child.

She failed to hold back a chuckle, but then she realized things were more serious than they appeared.

"I left Vulcan because I didn't want to live there. I left you because I didn't want to marry you. Do you understand that?" she said.

"Yes. And I forgive you. I understand from my father that humans sometimes need…space." He appeared to be expecting a similar reaction from her.

Diane however, was not expecting this answer.

"Forg- No, no, Solin, I did not need space, I needed to break up with you! We're not getting back together and we're certainly not getting married!"

"I understand that this is sudden, and you may not be able to see it now, but we are. We are connected and betrothed."

"But I don't _want _to marry you! How can I make you understand?" She was getting more frustrated by the second.

"I see", he said in determination. He then proceeded to kneel on the floor in front of her. "I hear this method of proposing marriage is acceptable both in human and bajoran culture, so here it is. Diane, I love you and it would be my great honor if you were to become my wife." The fact that he had done research and memorized the phrase was obvious.

Diane was in shock.

"Solin, get up. I'm not looking for proof of love. I just don't… want you anymore!"

Solin got on his feet. His eyes darkened. When he spoke again, his voice was lower and menacing.

"You still find pleasure in embarrassing me I see."

Diane instinctively took a step back. It was this kind of reaction she had seen in the past and had alarmed her. His words were nothing special, but the way he uttered them was ominous, like a storm waiting to strike.

"No, I don't. I was clear from the beginning", she said, trying to maintain her calm.

They both remained silent for what seemed like years. Suddenly, he broke the silence.

"Who is he?" he hissed.

"Who is who?" she asked back. Now her heart was racing and her hands were sweating.

"There's someone else", he said and stared at her.

"There's no one else", she replied quickly. Maybe too quickly. She crossed her arms on her chest defensively while she cursed silently for imitating his manner of speech again. That was going to make him even angrier.

"There has to be someone. Come on Diane", he said as he started to walk around her, forming circles like a vulture. "Tell me, who's the lucky guy? Don't I deserve to know?" His voice was low and Diane noted that he had discarded his linguistic formality.

"You're crazy", she dared to say, but he ignored her.

"No, don't tell me, I'll find out myself." He was right behind her now, with his face in her hair. He sniffed her, and she closed her eyes trying to shut him out.

"And when I do…" he whispered. He did not finish his sentence. He walked past her and added without turning back "Υour new hairstyle is breathtaking by the way".


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

The next day, Diane woke up late. It was almost 13.00 hours when she received a message from Jadzia, who happened to have the day off and was in fact waiting for her on the Promenade. Dax was fairly surprised, since Diane was known to be almost punctual as a Cardassian and rarely woke up late. Diane shrugged off her friend's concerns and stated that she wasn't feeling very well and intended to stay in her quarters until she was better.

She leaned against the wall next to her bed. She had barely had any sleep that night. Instead, she was tossing and turning until she finally fell asleep at about 04.00 hours. Her mind was still wandering. She wasn't exactly surprised by what had happened the previous night. Somehow, she was expecting a bad reaction from Solin upon their first encounter. The side of his of which she had caught glimpses in the past, had now emerged fully and it was more alarming than she had thought.

Should she have said something to Dax? No, at least not over the intercom. Should she say something to anyone? She wasn't sure it would help. She had repeatedly expressed concerns about him to her friends, and some might take that as an unhealthy interest, given that he only inquired after her once. Not to mention that she did not have any proof that he threatened her. Aside from Jadzia and Garak, everyone loved Solin and thought very highly of him. Would they believe or even listen to her? She remembered that he could be very charming and persuasive when he wanted to. And now he was a Starfleet officer that everyone on the station knew to be her ex. That wasn't good. Besides, if she ran to his superiors, he'd know she had something to hide. She contemplated the merits of keeping quiet about this.

She wasn't going to keep it from Skrain though. She didn't want to tell him everything, she feared he might overreact. She sat on the bed again. "We'll see" she thought.

Later the same day, she was perched in an armchair in her quarters, trying to get some work done. She stopped for a moment to tie her hair up in a bun, but before she was done, she heard the doorbell.

"Come in", she said. The door slid open to reveal Dukat, who was standing at the threshold waiting for Diane to notice him.

She looked up idly and when she saw him, she jumped on her feet, ran to the door and fell into his arms. He was taken aback and almost lost his balance.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still hanging from his neck.

"Suffocating", he answered. "Can you let go now so I can breathe?"

After she let go, he stepped in the room and scanned her from head to toe.

"I know you're surprised, sweetheart, but why the welcome attack?"

"Just happy to see you, I suppose. I thought you weren't getting back until tomorrow", she said.

"Obviously, I wanted to surprise you. I'll think about it twice next time", he exclaimed. "But, sweetheart, are you alright? Lieutenant Dax said you weren't feeling well."

Diane balanced herself on the arm of the chair, sighed and looked up to him. "I'm fine… physically", she answered and lowered her eyes again.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her and stood next to her.

She dismissed the conversation with a wave of her hand.

"Later. Tell me about your trip home."

"The trip was fine. My family is fine as well." He started rubbing his neck and sighed. "It's my job I'm worried about."

"Klingons giving you a hard time?"

"Yes. And power thirsty subordinates and various politicians in the Detapa Council. There's been some debate regarding our reaction to the Klingon attacks."

"I'm sure it'll work out in the end." She had considered telling him everything, but evidently he had bigger problems of his own.

"I brought you a gift though" he said. His whole expression changed. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and presented it to her.

"What is it?" she asked him as she took it in her hands.

"Why don't you open it and see?"

She opened it quickly. Inside the box was a silver hairpin, about three inches, with intricate circular pattern. Her eyes beamed with recognition.

"Is this…?" she started, but he interrupted her.

"Yes", he said. "I found it in my basement. It turns out I had kept it all along. Do you remember?"

Diane remembered very well. When they were together, during the Occupation, at their very best of times, just after he had tried to express his feelings for her and she had cut him off, he'd given her this hairpin. She had left it behind when she left the station all those years ago.

She looked down at it, but after a little while, her eyes darkened. Dukat seemed to notice this.

"Should I not have brought it to you?" he asked.

"No, no! It's beautiful; this is very nice of you… It's just that I have a lot on my mind", she replied hesitantly.

"You've got to tell me what's bothering you."

She did not answer.

"Diane, sit down and talk to me", he said in stern voice.

So she did. She told him about Solin, about her concerns, about their encounter. Dukat did not say a word while she spoke.

"I can take care of him", he said when she was done.

"See, I was afraid you'd say that. It's not a smart thing to do, Skrain. If I know you at all, you'll cause a diplomatic episode!" she replied quickly.

He paused to think. "You're probably right. I don't think he'd really try anything anyway. No, he wouldn't dare. Besides, we do a good job hiding, we're extremely cautious."

"I hope you're right", she said, somewhat reassured. "Let's try this on, shall we?" She untied her hair, took the hairpin out of the box and put it on.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Dukat smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

For almost a week, Diane felt relatively safe. Rather ironic given the person providing said safety was Dukat, she thought. During that week, every time he left, she couldn't help but find herself disturbed by her own thoughts.

She clearly had doubts about him as always, but she felt she trusted him now more than ever. She would spend hours lying next to him, contemplating how this was possible. She wasn't certain about his character no more than she was of Solin's, but Solin's interest in her struck her as more egotistical, that of a borderline stalker. Even then, Solin seemed to care more about tradition and his own reputation and it had become apparent that he would not take no for an answer.

Dukat on the other hand… He was risking his reputation, his job, his family, all for her. Granted, that wasn't exactly plan A, but he never so much as mentioned leaving her because of the difficulties. He seemed to believe she was well worth the risk. The very fact that he would ever be willing to trust her again, even though last time she had been sent to him as a spy, baffled her. And if he was able to let go of the past, why didn't she fully trust him yet? She always believed that people can't change. He was still Dukat. His name still had a hint of the meaning the Resistance had given it all those years ago. Solin, however, was a more immediate threat.

Diane and Dukat had been more cautious than ever, knowing Solin was probably watching her. They tried never to be seen in public together and they were extremely careful whenever Dukat came to visit her. But the fact was that people still remembered the incident several months ago. Not everything about it of course. Only that she had fainted when she saw him, right after she had called him by his first name and that he seemed to recognize her. Jadzia had tried to cover it up, saying Diane had fainted because of low blood pressure and that she had not in fact said anything before passing out. As for Dukat, he insisted that he had mistaken her for someone else. This had gotten around, but it was old news by now and most people had already lost interest. However, for someone like Solin this could be clue. Diane tried not to think about it too much; there was no proof and everything could be regarded as plain rumors anyway.

By the end of that same week, nothing had happened. Nobody had seen them and Solin hadn't made any moves. In fact, Diane hadn't even seen him since the night he had threatened her.

This had made her feel a little better. One night, she even went to the door to greet Dukat. He checked the halls like he always did, to see if he was being followed and then rang the bell. Diane answered the door herself and even kissed him right there. He put his arms around her and guided her back inside. He caught a shadow with the corner of his eye, but he shrugged it off. He was busy at the time.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"You wanted to see me, Benjamin?" asked Jadzia as she walked in Sisko's office a month later. He was sitting at his desk, keeping his hand occupied with a baseball.

"Dax! Yes, I did. Have a seat", he said. He stared at her pensively for a few minutes after she sat down, hesitating for a moment before he started.

"I have some interesting news. They involve your friend Miss Jones in a way." Ignoring her surprised look, he went on. "This information has not been formally released yet, so I'm counting on your discretion, Old Man."

"Of course, Ben. What's happened?" she asked, leaning forward.

"There has been a development between the Cardassians and the Klingons. No, I should start at the beginning. Gul Dukat has been demoted."

"Demoted? Why?" She exclaimed.

"Can't you think of any reason?"

Dax froze. She could think of many, but somehow she knew what Ben was about to say.

Sisko turned towards her and put the baseball down, clearing his throat.

"The formal report which is to be released presents claims of 'immoral conduct' without specifying details. But, there are certain rumors of the Detapa Council's dissatisfaction."

Dax sank in her chair and sighed.

"They know about Diane", she whispered.

"Someone saw them together. It is said that there is proof, surveillance feed from our station. I have of course informed Constable Odo, but there's only so much he can do with so little information."

"Wait… You can't be serious, Ben! You know who it was then, don't you?"

"We have no proof that Commander Solin was involved in this", he said narrowing his eyes.

"No proof! Who else would do that?"

"Dukat has many enemies. The Detapa Council was only looking for an excuse to get rid of him. See, he wanted to keep fighting the Klingons, while the Council was not so eager to continue the war. It wouldn't be the first time somebody's tried to ruin Dukat, Old Man", explained Sisko.

"No, certainly not the first time… He wasn't just demoted, was he? They plan to ridicule him for having an affair with a Bajoran-bred spy!" said Dax, trying to process the recent developments.

"It could get ugly. If that surveillance feed gets around, it will undoubtedly raise issues about station security. But you must understand my place, the Cardassians are our allies now, there's only so much I can do."

"Poor Diane", Jadzia shook her head. "Of course it will get around Benjamin, and even if it doesn't, the gossip alone…"

"How come you never told me, Old Man?" interrupted Sisko.

"It was a secret, I wasn't supposed to. And it wouldn't have helped."

"Hm. Curzon enjoyed gossip very much. I'm a little surprised", he said in an effort to lighten the mood.

"I fight the urge", she answered. "Tell me, what else have you heard? You wouldn't bring me here only to tell me the official story."

Sisko's face got serious again as he sat up.

"Dukat's wife left him. His mother denounced him. He's been demoted and the Government is in the middle of peace talks with the Klingons", he said and looked at her expectedly.

Jadzia's face formed an expression of realization.

"He will try to clear his name."

"That would be my guess. He has a small cargo ship now, but something tells me it's not as harmless as it seems."

"Oh, no. This is not good. I have to see Diane. She needs to know about this before it gets out of hand", said Dax and got on her feet.

"We never talked", was the only thing she heard Sisko say, before she hurriedly thanked him and rushed out of his office, pushing a stunned O'Brien out of the way and getting in the turbo lift.

"What's gotten into her?" asked O'Brien.

Sisko sighed. "More trouble", he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Diane Jones was not an optimist. This was an undeniable fact. She always expected the worst outcome possible. This allowed her to be either pleasantly surprised, or completely unimpressed. She had formed this attitude throughout her life, which had rarely been easy, and it proved helpful most of the time. Not on this particular occasion though.

"You have to be strong", she heard Dax say.

Diane Jones was strong when she needed to be. She was strong when both her biological and adoptive parents died. She was strong throughout the Occupation and the Resistance. She was strong when she found herself on an unknown and unfriendly planet. She was strong because she had no choice. She had spent so much time in peace and among friends lately, she had thought for a moment she wouldn't have to be strong again. She was wrong.

Her heart sank. She felt as if her intestines had disappeared from inside her, leaving an empty space behind. Her face turned a whiter shade of pale and went numb. She was afraid to move any part of her body, she even hesitated to breathe. Her mind seemed unable not only to process the information Dax had just given her, but also to send signals to the rest of the body.

"I need to be alone", she managed to utter when she found her voice. She sat on the bed and stared at the floor. Jadzia left a few minutes later, but Diane didn't look up or even hear her friend leave. Her gaze was fixed on the floor and her mind was blank.

At some point -she didn't know if it was minutes or hours later- the sound of the intercom broke her concentration. She walked over to the screen slowly, to find a recorded message. She opened it, almost automatically. She jumped when Dukat's face appeared on the screen.

"Diane, I imagine by now you must have heard the news", he said in his usual calm voice. "They've found out. I have been… demoted. My wife… Well, she's gone. She took the kids."

Diane inhaled sharply at the sound of that.

"What's more, the Government insists on continuing peace talks with the Klingons, now that I'm gone. The Klingons! And I… have obtained a ship", he said wrinkling his nose in disgust. "But no matter, no matter. I shall clear my name and restore it to its former glory! For this, I must go. It has to be done. They will say I am crazy, fighting this war on my own, no doubt they will… But I will show them!"

He stopped and took a deep breath.

"My darling, I do not blame you for what's happened. I regret nothing. However, I cannot come back to you yet. I understand it will be difficult, but you must be patient. And be careful. The source of this cowardly act came from the station. And mark my words, I will find out who did this."

He sighed. He looked exhausted.

"Don't worry about this message, they can't trace it. I hate to leave you behind, sweetheart, but there is no other way. Be safe."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_"__Diane, explain something to me, will you?"_

_Dukat stormed into the room and stood with his arms on his hips, exhaling violently all the air from his lungs._

_ "__If I can" said Diane, approaching him slowly._

_Dukat snorted._

_ "__You care to tell me who you had lunch with today?"_

_She crossed her arms on her chest defensively and rolled her eyes._

_ "__Friends", she said simply._

_ "__I see", said Dukat. He took a deep breath and then lowered his voice. "Would that include the good doctor Bashir?"_

_ "__He _is_ my friend. We have lunch sometimes"_

_ "__So the doctor is your friend. What about the _tailor_?" he asked solemnly._

_ "__Excuse me?"_

_ "__Rumor has it you're friends with a certain Cardassian. _And it is not me_."_

_Diane sat down and crossed her legs. She shot him a poisonous look and then paused. She stayed like this for a few minutes, which agitated Dukat even more._

_ "__Well?" he shrieked._

_ "__Don't you think you're taking your interrogation techniques a little too far, Skrain?" she interrupted him. She was nearly whispering._

_ "__Is that what you think this is? You have no idea what a real…" His voice trailed off._

_ "__You always do this; you always assume I don't have a clue. You always assume I will embarrass you or betray you somehow" she said looking away._

_ "__You know how I feel about that pathetic excuse for a Cardassian, why would you have lunch with him?"_

_ "__Why are you reacting like I betrayed you? I have an innocent acquaintance with someone and you see conspiracy theories behind it!"_

_ "__That innocent acquaintance of yours is my enemy! I forbid you to ever see him again!" shouted Dukat, slamming his hand on the table._

_ "__He is my friend and I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down" she said calmly. "I know you don't trust him, but I am not stupid enough to reveal anything to him. If you can't see that, well, then that means you don't trust _me_"_

_ "__He is dangerous, Diane!"_

_ "__That's exactly what they told me about you." She ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to maintain her calm._

_ "__Look, I'm not betraying you. I know it sounds strange. I mean, being with you is one thing, and Garak _is_ a Cardassian after all, so I know it doesn't make sense for me to… socialize with him. You see", she said in a lower, calmer voice, "Garak understands. Jadzia, Julian, Quark even … they don't. You don't either. You were on the other side. Garak knows. Not about us, about me. He knows."_

_ "__Knows what?"_

_Diane sighed deeply._

_"__I'm a coward. I wanted to fight your people, but I was too afraid. I feared confrontation, I was utterly spineless. So I followed orders. I became a spy. It was… quieter. If you do it right, they told me, they won't even notice you. I wanted revenge, I wanted adventure. It went well at first, but then I failed again. I failed and I ran away. I had one job, to come close to you and obtain information, and I went and fell…" her voice trailed off. "I was bad at it. I failed and I fled, and all I wanted was a quiet life on Vulcan, but that life was a lie too. For the bigger part of my life, I lived among secrets and innuendoes and lies. I feel at home with him, as twisted as that sounds. And if anyone knows how to keep a secret, it's me!"_

Diane's own words echoed in her mind.


End file.
